poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades
' Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades' is a series to created by Hiatt Grey and Stuingtion. Characters Mian Heroes *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Victor, Kevin, Zecora and Babs Seed *The Dog Squad: Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, The Eevee Family, Oliver, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Darkrai, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Empoleon, Infernape, Torterra, Swellow, The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven), and Elsa *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, and Falcon *Rattlesnake Jake *Dusty Crophopper *Ishani *The Trolley Fighters *Daring Do *The Diesel Squad they scarified themselves in "[[The Legend of the Lost Castle]"] *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Wreakers, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, and Wheelie *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna *The Foals: Skyla, Yuna, Snowdrop, Nyx and Zeñorita Cebra *Armor Bride, Sweetie Heart, Scander, and Britney Sweet and Moon Starlight *Princess Sharon "[[Galaxy: The Equestrian Castle in the Sky]"] *Sebeena Crophopper *Belle, Princess Jasmine, Pocahontas, Rapunzel, and Cinderella *Peter Griffin, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla and Russell Ferguson *Button Mash *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Princess Anna *The Human Mane 5 Other heroes *The US Cavalry Engines *Dinobots *Toaster, Kirby, Blanky, Lampy, Radio and Ratso *Insect Bots *Blue Dragon *The Star Fleet *Pooh and his friends *Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax *Spencer, Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver, Toad and Stepney *Blackie the Lamb *Joe Lamb *Alice Dainard *Charles Kaznyk *Cary *Martin *Preston *The Backyardigans *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Master Yoda *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Chewbacca *Lando Calrissian *C-3PO and R2-D2 *Clone Troopers *Jar Jar Binks *Hiccup *Toothless *Astrid *Stormfly *Fishlegs *Meatlug *Ruffnut and Tuffnut *Barf and Belch *Snotlout *Hookfang Recurring heroes * Chicken Little, Abby Mallard, Fish Out of Water, and Runt of the Litter * Ariel and Flounder * Pazu, Sheeta * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup * Quasimodo * Timon, Pumbaa * Aladar *The iCarly Gang *Youngmee Song, Sue Patterson, Jasper Jones *Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots *Kyle Reese, John Connor, Kate Brewster, Sarah Connor, T-800, T-850, *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, *Pazu, Sheeta, Captain Dola and the Pirate Gang *Gator * Villains *Princess Twivine Sparkle *Aku *Tirek *Megatrain *Starsmoke *Track Arachnis *T-1000 *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Discsalis *Princess Chaos *Nightmare Moon *King Sombra *Nightmare Trix *Princess Black Hole *Nightmare Hiro *Cerberus *Plankton *Trixie *Sunset Shimmer *The Dazzlings *Suri Polomare *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Brittany and Whittany Biskit *Ripslinger *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Count Dooku *General Grievous *Emperor Palpatine (Darth Sidious) *Boba Fett *Battle Droids *Stormtroopers Vehicles Heroes' vehicles *Planes: The Griffin Eagle, The Blue Twilight Streak, Skare Bullet, The Saddlewing, The Pinker, The Red Streak, The Jewel Jetstream, The Express Flight, The Supersonic Rainbow, The Flying Green, The Butterfly #1, The Gallant Flyer, The Tramway Zoom, The Zap Apple, The Duel Banker, The Emerald Streaker , The Chainsaw, The Tri-Crusader, The Blue Falcon, The Zippin' Stuart, The Rockin' Flyer, The Jokester Jockey, The Samurai Ninja of Night, The Irish Racer, The Love in Shining Armor, The Cuban Zebra, The Rusty Missile, The Kingwing, The Air Seas, The Western Speed, The Turbo Wings, The Orange Banker, The Wind Sock, The Flying Skunk, The Gold Rust, The Diesel Speeder, The Twin Wings, Shining Armor's Blackbird jet and The Wonderbolts Aircraft Squadron *Trains: Applejack's train, The Cutie Mark Crusaders train, Spongebob's Train, The Jawbreaker Train, and The Griffin Train *Ships/Boats: The Wonderbolts Wonderhower, RMS Titanic and USS Missouri *Road vehicles: Spike's hover jet board, Shining Armor's tank, Scootaloo's Scooter, Princess Cadence's Rocket launcher truck, Hover Scooter and Wagon, Twilight's war 18-wheeler and Mucker's DeLorean Time Machine *Space Vehicles: The Planet Shuttle Villains's Vehicles *Planes: The Silver Diamond, The Great and Powerful Flyer, The Sunseting Flyer and The Griffion Falcon *Trains: The Constitution, Zeebad's Train, Discord and Queen Chrysalis' Train *Spaceships: The Grim Wreaker and The Death Star Summary 2 years after the events of Revenge of the Deceptitrains, our heroes are now in peace however, it looks like they may still have a few more adventures on the way. From a new evil named Princess Twivine Sparkle, flying Pizza Monsters, Vinny buys a car, and other crazy stuff. So now Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Brian Griffin, and their friends are gonna have some amazing escapades. List of Movies, Specials, and other projects Part I #Princess Twivine Rises! #The CMC's Horror Pizza Night special #The Terminator Equine #Wild West Escapade #Legend of the Golden Gun #Return to Paradise Falls #Squid! episode #Nyx's Halloween Adventure Special #Attack of the Rock Monsters #New Brian Strikes Back #Storytime for Snowdrop #Curse of the Great Shark #Fluttershy, Rainbow and the birds (short film) #A Tale of 2 Skunks special #The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders #Swampert's Unlucky Weekend (short film) #Great Airplane dogfight #Train Wars: The Phantom Diesel #Train Wars: Attack of the Clones #Train Wars: Revenge of the Bad Guys #Train Wars: A New Hope #Train Wars: The Bad Guys Strike Back #Train Wars: Return of the Jedi #Return to Agrabah #Equesodor Battleship War #Mako's amazing dance gig #Past to the Future #Past to the Future II: Trixie's World #Past to the Future III: The Old West #Peter Griffin-129 #Percy and the Pie Family #One Train Band (short film) #Ernie & The Dazzlings #Mako's Halloween Adventure #Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas (holiday special) #Angel Bunny's Christmas Carol special #Vinny's New Car (short film) #Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom #Dark Side of Mars Part 1.5 # Fish trouble episode # The Triple header episode # T.C.'s runaway to Breakfast episode # Rose the Railcar episode # Sherin's predicament episode #Bowser's revenge #Herman the Tramway Diesel episode #Trouble for Pete episode #Rachel's Dirty Paint episode Part II These are the adventures that take place after Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime and Starscream Strikes Back #The Planes Wedding #Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen #Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala #Rescue Planes #The Terminator Returns #Bowser's revenge #Cabin Fever at Sweet Apple Acres #The Trainbot King #Time travel adventure #The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly #Snowdrop, Oliver and Toad #Zeñorita Cebra arrives #Puffer, Jenny, Pete and the Great Railway Show special #The Great Snow Storm #Return to Isla Sorna II #Yuna's Grand Adventure: The Search for Princesses # Brian and the missing cake #A Grand Holiday Out #Suri Polomare's revenge #A pet for Mako #Horror Campfire #Vinny and Brian join the Cavalry #Alimeda Slim rides again #Vinny and Elsa go Down Under # The 2 faces of Rarity episode # Nemesis OpThomas Prime episode # Omar: The Logging Loco Part 2.5 # Adventure with the Backyardigans special #Aerit rises! #Alien Visitors #The Lady in Pink Strikes Back #Snowdrop's Story film #Courage and Nyx episode #Singing Telegram deliveries episode #A Dog and Snow Queen Wedding #Pop Goes Bowler episode #Bowler's Dirty Work episode #A Close Shave for Pete episode Part III #The Great Dog feud #Duncan and the Car #The Great Olympics #How Hiatt Grey's engines met #Eevee's untold story (prequel) #Officer Drake and the Tank Engine Caper #Rachel's anger problem episode #Dying for Cake episode #How the pets meet episode #Pinkie gets the Blues episode #The Great Dog Caper # Trouble at the Harbor episode #Revenge of The Ultratron #Skyla and Nyx's Crime episode #Pete and the Haunted Mine episode #The Phantom of the carnival episode #War in Equestria #The Tank Engine Nutcracker Special #Shai-Shay and the Boulder episode #Zoe and Pepper's feud episode #Adventure after the Enimore #Lofty Has Some fun episode #The Ridiculous Fight episode #Seaside trip #Cutie Mark Crusaders on the Trail episode #Fluttershy blue episode #Curse of Canterlot #The Curse of the Batpony #Rachel in a mess episode #The Lice Epidemic episode #The Crystal King returns #Battle Foals #Cufferton: The Lost Hiatt Grey engine Part 3.5 #Stop those thieves! episode #T.C.'s scrambled eggs episode #What a photo! episode #Trevor helps out episode #Danger down the drain episode #Ready, Set, Record Break!! episode #Rachel and the diesel engine episode #Rachel's crossed line episode #Daylight the fire engine episode #Jenny's deep freeze episode #Puffer's Nightmare episode #Spell of the Nightmare Family #Mighty Joe and the Cats episode #Return of the Empire #The Idiot Painters episode #Time in the cretaceous episode #Knockout to the rescue episode #Tod owes up episode #Tod and the freight cars episode #Tod returns to the other Railway episode Part IV #Return of the Big Bad! movie! #The return of Aku #Yuna and the Colt #Return of the Terminator #Road to the Old Western episode #Puffer's great discovery #Rachel and Jenny go Buzz Buzz episode #The illness cure episode #Thomas, Barney, Roary, and Brian's Great Adventure #The Feud of the Robotic Narrow Gauge Engines episode #The Lost Train-Bot Empire #Bertie's Big Racing Movie #The Littlest Pet Shop Movie #A bully for Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon episode #BR Strikes Back #Mad Seal Disease episode #The Silver Streak and Daylight Special #Big City Showoff episode #A Big Surprise for Zoe Trent episode #Death Lion (episode) #Pinkie, Pepper and Mako get lost in the Scrapyards special #The Pink Alicorn #The lost mother #Cruncher Returns #Adventures being small #Adventures in Las Vegas #Finding Snowdrop #Rachel's Club episode #Hugs and the truck episode #T.C.'s megatrain episode #Jenny takes the road epsiode # Knockout and the forest episode #Hiatt Grey's engines to the rescue #The Legend of the Lost Castle #Escapades in Paris #The Day with The Flying Scotsman #General Grievous' Wrath!: The Rise of the Jedi Trains #Island of the lost #Brian's Bugle episode #Mako's Doodle episode #Brian's Barn Raising episode #Road to the Equestria and Sodor #The Rise of DarkMark Part 4.5 #Terri the tramway diesel episode #Hugs' tightrope episode #Brian's day off episode #Foals Don't Cry episode #Rachel sees Red episode #Kevin and the branch line express episode #April fools to Rachel episode #Brian and the Spring Death film #Galaxy: The Equestrian Castle in the Sky #Puffer's Pirate Adventure #The New Godmothers #Stardust: The Wish Creator #Grown-Up Foals: The Movie #Star Terminator Wars #The Lost Dinosaur World #The Rich Duo and the Biskits Strike Back #Stanley McFlip and the Case of the missing Diamond necklace #The Foals palooza #The Badger watch episode #The Mystery of Quma #Thomas, Barney, Roary, and Brian's Imagination Island #The Night of Toothpick Head Special #Nasty Pizza Puff episode #Just One Little Bite episode #Graveyard Babysitting episode #The Cloud King's curse episode #Dog #Soldier Griffins episode #King Centor #Pearly and the Dragon of Judgement Day Part V #The rise of the Changeling King #The rise of the Changeling King II # The rise of the Changeling King III # I was a Teenage Seal episode #The Plesiosaur #Wrath of the Century #Treasure Galaxy #Ghosts in the Night episode #Nyx and the Repquine #Nyx and the Repquine 2 #Turkey chase (Thanksgiving special) #Return of the T-P #Plankton's Revenge! #Thomas' Amazing Adventure: The Search for Pufferrod the original Train-Prime #Brian, Vinny and the Great Parent Mystery #The Equine of the Forest #Return of Galvatrain #The Dragon Bots: Rise of the Ice Agecons #The Dragon Bots: Revenge of the Fallen American Lion #Cleveland's Game film # Zoe rips off Annoying Orange episode # Eek, a Roach! episode # The Great Starlight Night # The Ultimate Battle of the Legendary Pokemon # Return of Gasket and Ratchet #Twilight's Birthday #Ah! Wilderness! #Double sister trouble episode #Night at T.C.'s episode #Army Boot Camp University #The Dinosaur across the Street #The Search for Brian's Father #The Hunter #The Foals Adventure # The Bad Terminator Brian # Fiery Koko episode # Brian's Wonderful Life special # Brian's amazing birthday episode #The Raiders of the Ark #Undersea Adventure #Brian's Birdwatching episode # Return of The Black Diesels #The Foals and the Alien Invader #Glaceon and the Riolu #Sidney and the night of the Weremole #Vinny's Wish #Return of the T-X # The Great Dragon Adventure # The TechnoSneaker (episode) # The Legend of the Lost Castle # The Wrath of Timothy's Ghost # Rachel works at the Quarry episode #Morley, Blitzer, and the Ghost Light film #The pets great adventure #The Deceptitrain Comet #Brian's Big Movie #Alien attack! #Frozen fillies #The Great Equestria Wars #Adventure in Yellowstone Park #The Invasion of the Human World: Part 1 #The Invasion of the Human World: Part 2 Part 5.6 #Return of the Dolphin and Shark war #Morley and Blitzer's hunting trip episode #A scarf for Puffer episode #Invasion of Team Dragon! #Death V-Rex episode #Lieutenant Percy #A Day with the Culdee Engines # The Skunk Movie # Rigby vs. Arnold Schwarzenegger episode # The CMC's Big, Huge Picture Show # Mako's Sing Along Songs: The End of Mako's Songs?! (episode) # A Day with The Star Fleet # The Great Gold Rush Adventure # Stanley's Amazing Outer Space Adventure! # Under the Blue Hood # Peter's Ultimate Adventure # The Haunted Smaug episode # Spare a cape episode # Runaway Jenny! episode # Princess Discord episode # Puffer the Grey Cat episode # Lofty the Rescue Crane episode # The Invasion of Saturn! # One Hundred and One Aristocats # Muck on traction (episode) # Diesel City Adventure: The Search for The Cartoon Flamers' instruments #Return of Queen Chrysalis and Discord: The Rise of Evil Belle #Thomas and Twilight vs. Diesel 10 # Starkiller the Jedi Master # Princess Luna vs. Yuna #Brian, Peter, and the guys vs. Flutterbat # Yuna's Delivery Service Part VI (The final chapter) #Snowdrop's brain episode #Darth Vader's revenge #The True Side of Nyx #Stewie is Home Alone! special #The Alicorn: An Unexpected Journey #The Alicorn: The Desolation of Rayquaza #The Alicorn: The Battle of the Seven Armies #The Fellowship of the Crown #The Four Towers #The Return of the Princess #Terrascream episode #Brian proves a point #Birthday Adventure #Sleeping Espeon #The Lone Nicktoon #Vinny's Big Surprise episode #Clocktower Brian episode #The Wrath of The Fallen & Sentinel Prime! #Spy Fillies #The Narrow Gauge Engine of Sodor #A Penny for some jokes episode #C-3PO and R2 to the Rescue! episode #The Terminator Snow Queen #The Big Crime Spree #Peternapped! episode #The Hurricane of Equestria episode #Unicrane Returns #The Foals and Company #Revenge of the Nameless Deceptitrain #The Wrath of Alto Mare #The Big Christmas rescue! #Pet Shop Rescue! #Escape Shipwreck Island #The trouble with Bats episode #The Great Circus Train Adventure #Brian the Human #Logging adventure #The hunt for Bigfoot episode #Mystery on the Daylight Special #Sick Monkey episode #Brian and Slender Man! episode #Yuna's Kingdom #Tirek and Aku Strike Back #The last adventure on Site B #Scoop's Big Movie #The Fall of King Solar Flare #The Dragon Bots: Last Stand Reboot series *The Trainsformers Series *The Terminator Brian Series *Daring Do's Adventures *The Changeling Queen *The Train Wars Saga *Robocop Dog series *My Little Pony: Friendship Beyond Rails *My Little Pony: Friendship Beyond Rails II: Return to Sodor *Family Guy: Friendship is Magic *Brian's Prehistoric Adventures series *How to Train Your Robotic Dragon *Trainsformers: Decepticons and Deceptitrains Rising *Free Willy and Dolphy series Spin-Off Series *Grown Up Foals! *The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk *The Chronicles of the Equestia and Star Wars *The Galactic Adventures of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Trivia *The movies and specials will now begin with the Paramount logo. And sometimes the Dreamworks logo, but mainly the 20th Century Fox logo. *Patchy and Potty will appear in some movies, episodes, and specials; as special hosts or narrators. *Twilight is an alicorn in Hiatt Grey's projects. *All of this takes place 2 years after Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles, which means most of the stuff is done. *In Stuingtion's films, Twilight is a unicorn. But in some she is an alicorn but not a princess (But she is in some of them). * Some of the episodes are based off of the Railway Series books. *Some of the movies will be short films. *In some of the movies, specials, or episodes surrounding our heroes' pets, The Mane 6's pets speak. *In some of the movies, specials or episodes, Hiatt Grey's engines are the main characters. * Optimus and Bumblebee will be in their Transformers 4 versions in some of the films. Trailer https://drive.google.com/file/d/0ByxB8HP69XjEbnFxSHJob3JmN00/view Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes